


High Fashion

by AssistedRealityInterface



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: Canon Disabled Character, M/M, Technobabble, WAFF, disability fashion, hartley has hearing problems and cisco is an excellent boyfriend big shock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-13
Updated: 2016-12-13
Packaged: 2018-09-08 10:52:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,286
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8841733
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssistedRealityInterface/pseuds/AssistedRealityInterface
Summary: Hartley is a tech genius who still can't figure out how to get his gauntlets off. Cisco is a tech genius and a sewing expert to boot, so he pitches in with some sweet new threads and beautiful hearing aids. In between, there is takeout, and attempts at healthy eating, and life with pets.





	

**Author's Note:**

> This is probably set sometime after Astray in Love, or at least in the universe I have where I'm just banging pots and pans screaming everything's fine it's cool whatever? At the very least, all the pets from that fic make an appearance here!   
> Disability fashion is very important to me, anyway. My goal once I can afford hearing aids is to bedazzle the hell out of them. They should stand out!

Hartley strutted back into the lab, face flushed and pink, smirking with utter satisfaction as he brushed aside Caitlin and Barry and leaned over Cisco’s shoulder. “Honey, I’m home.”

“Don’t start,” Cisco said, but he smiled when Hartley laid his head on Cisco’s shoulder, turning to peck him on the cheek. “You didn’t say hi to anyone else, dummy.”

“Mm, yes, well—I only have eyes for you, beloved,” Hartley promised, slinging his arms around Cisco’s waist. Cisco yipped quietly with shock.

“Dude! Gloves!”

“Right, relax, they’re off,” Hartley reassured him, burying his face into Cisco’s neck. “Mm. You smell so good, and I am so tired.”

“You were out all day doing hero junk, no duh,” Cisco said, reaching his arm up to ruffle his boyfriend’s soft, silky hair. “Thanks, by the way. Barry and Wally need the time to do cool training montage stuff.”

“Hey, I’m faster than him, he needs to train with _me,”_ Wally insisted, bounding into the room. “’Sup, Hart?”

“Hi, Wally,” Hartley said, kissing Cisco’s neck. “Just relaxing.”

“Can you maybe go relax at home, in bed, instead of clinging like a koala to me?”

“No,” Hartley whined. “I missed you. I got the crap beat out of me today, have a little sympathy.”

“I know, I know,” Cisco sighed. “Really, I’m glad you’re okay, but that’s why I’m telling you to go home. Feed the animals and go to sleep. I’ll come home with dessert, okay?”

“Mm, the only thing I want to eat is you,” Hartley promised, nipping Cisco’s ear. Cisco shivered, swatting him aside.

“Well, you’re getting roll cakes from the Asian grocer’s and ice cream instead,” he mumbled, grinning even as he tried to give Hartley a stern look. “Before you go, you wanna leave your gauntlets with me? I wanted to make adjustments to them.”

“Oh, don’t worry about that,” Hartley said, kissing Cisco’s hair. “I’ll do it, my love. You have enough on your plate as it is.”

Cisco made an impatient noise. “If you’re gonna be out there doing big-time hero stuff, I want you with the best gear I can provide. You’re still using the tech you did by yourself without any of our best equipment—“

“Beloved,” Hartley soothed him, “Cisco. I am a genius. It’s fine.”

“Hart—“

“I’m going to go home and make you dinner before I sleep,” Hartley promised, kissing his forehead. “It’ll be in the oven. I love you.”

Cisco rolled his eyes and sighed. “Okay, okay. Aids on?”

“Aids are fine, I can hear okay,” Hartley said, brushing his fingers up Cisco’s arm as he turned away. He hummed, satisfied, and adjusted his hood before heading out the door, the mechanized glass sliding shut with a swish behind him.

“God, he has chilled the fuck out since he started dating you,” Caitlin supplied immediately. “Now he seems like a real person.”

“Hush, he was just confused and halfway out of the closet before,” Cisco said. “He’s happier now.”

“Because he’s yours,” Caitlin amended. Cisco’s face heated up and he smiled, hugging himself.

“Yeah,” he agreed, “because he’s mine.”

“Yeah, not for nothin’ but from the stories Cait tells me he sounds like he was a major prick before you two got together,” Wally said. “You’re like magic or something, Cisco!”

“No, I just—you know,” Cisco gestured vaguely. “He’s changed a lot now that Len and Mick paid a visit to his parents. They’re a _lot_ nicer to him now, and he’s been meeting them weekly for dinner. With, you know, the Rogues as backup.”

“Yeah, the threat of getting lit on fire tends to make people a lot more pleasant,” Caitlin agreed. “Didn’t they want to go talk to _your_ parents?”

“Don’t,” Cisco sighed. “Mick’s gonna find my parents’ address eventually and then we’re all fucked.”

He stretched out and fiddled with his hair. “Point is, yes, Hartley has significantly relaxed.”

“Probably because he’s getting laid,” Barry supplied.

“You’re just griping because you’re not,” Wally retorted. Cisco waved his hand at them both.

“Knock it off, both of you, he’d be sweet whether or not he was getting laid,” Cisco defended his boyfriend, heat rising in his belly. “He’s a lot happier now that he doesn’t feel wrong or gross just for dating me, okay? Be nice.”

“He’s still a prideful little ass,” Caitlin piped up. “You’re the tech genius and he’s not letting you look at his stuff?”

“Well, he _is_ brilliant too,” Cisco admitted. “But like, tech is totally my forte, for one, and for two, he was working with the equivalent of a box of scraps in his basement when he built those. I’m _worried.”_

“Fuck his brains out and then tell him you’re worried,” Barry offered. “I do it with Iris and it works every time!”

“I am going to throw you off a bridge,” Wally said, beaming. Barry’s face flushed.

“My _point_ is,” he said, “get him comfortable. Then talk it out with him.”

“I’ll try,” Cisco said, “also, ew, please don’t be heterosexual around me, that’s homophobic.”

“ _You’re_ homophobic, I’m bi,” Barry said. “Biphobe.”

“So am I dude, check and mate.”

“If the two of you could _please,_ ” Caitlin said. “Cisco, finish your work and go nag Hartley. Barry, never tell me about having sex with Iris again, it makes me want to vomit.”

“Hear hear,” Wally said, and high-fived her. Barry made a face and Cisco turned back to his work with a little smile, thinking about going home to his boyfriend as he worked.

…

Hartley fumbled with the door to his house, grumbling to himself as his gloves slipped over the knob. His and Cisco’s pets thundered down the hall in a pack, climbing all over him as he knelt down and rubbed his gloves over their bodies, Olga covering his face in kisses and Ranger bumping his muzzle against his cheek. Hartley reached out to scratch behind Ringo’s ear. “Hi, sweeties, hi…”

He stood up with a wince, struggling to stay balanced, grabbing the wall for purchase. His gloves creaked in protest and he made a face. “Oh, get fucked you useless pieces of crap, I don’t have time for this.”

He stepped over the winding bodies of kitties welcoming him home, going into the kitchen and opening up the fridge. “So. What am I making our gorgeous boy for dinner, kitties?”

Ringo meowed. Hartley turned around and smiled. “Thanks for the input, pusspuss. Don’t tell your mommas, but I like you best.”

Ringo purred. Hartley reached down to rub behind his ears, still hanging onto the fridge door. “Cisco’s gotta eat healthy, right? You and him both are starting to get chubby tummies. Don’t tell him I’m worried, though. I think it’s cute.”

He made a face and stood up, poking his head into the fridge. “Still. We should have something decent for dinner. Poached eggs and whole grain focaccia? He loves breakfast for dinner.”

Ringo headbutted Hartley’s ankle and he huffed, grabbing a can from the fridge, gloves still on. “Relax, fatty, I’m opening your food, hold on…”

He struggled with flipping up the pull top for a second to grab, finally hooking a finger around it and pulling so hard the top came clean off and Hartley smacked himself in the face with his gloves, swearing.

He muttered to himself and set down a can of food for Ringo, who tucked into it with his tail swishing, purring. Hartley sighed, peeling two more lids back for Nyota and Meowth before pulling a carton of eggs from the fridge. “Okay. I’m gonna make him dinner and it’s gonna be great.”

Five minutes later, Hartley was wiping egg yolks onto the dish towel and grumbling, his gloves stained with egg and flecked with shell residue. “Okay. You know what? Fuck it. Let’s all get fat together, fuck this. I’m ordering takeout.”

He fumbled with his phone and swiped the screen. Nothing. He tried again before remembering—“Right. Gloves. Fuck. Should’ve built touchscreen capability into these goddamn things. You know what? Fuck it, Ringo, let’s go order takeout off the landline.”

Hartley went into his study and used his parents’ antique brass phone to place an order for Chinese, smug, before hanging up and sighing. “Okay. Time to sleep for a little bit, I think. It’s been a long day.”

He padded off to his and Cisco’s bedroom, flopping down on the bed and rolling around in his blankets, humming to himself as he tried to kick his boots off. No luck. He squirmed a little more, trying to wriggle out of his boots to no avail.

“ _Fuck,”_ he mumbled into his pillow. He heard the pitter-patter of tiny kitty paws outside and lifted his head. Ringo sat in doorway, his tail frisking side to side. Hartley groaned.

“Ringo Rathaway-Ramon, First of Your Name, don’t you _dare—“_

Ringo leapt up onto Hartley’s back and curled up, purring in absolute contentment, his tail tucked over his paws. Hartley laid his head down on the pillow and gave up as Meowth and Nyota trotted in after him, also sleeping on Hartley’s back and shoulders.

“You all suck,” Hartley said into the mattress as Olga leapt up onto the bed, Ranger climbing on and laying down next to his master, nosing his cheek. “The takeout’s coming in an hour, and you’re all gonna be _so_ sorry when it does.”

Still, it felt good to have their warm weight on his body, so he gave in eventually and settled down with his pets, waiting for Cisco to come home, eyes half-closed and sleeping vaguely. He drifted through the next hour in a pseudo-stasis, so when his vision refocused and he saw Cisco standing at the foot of their bed taking pictures of him on his phone and grinning, he assumed, fairly, that it was a dream.

“Hi sleepyhead,” Cisco said, posting pictures of Hartley covered in their pets to Instagram as he spoke, “how was making dinner going?”

“I couldn’t crack the eggs properly,” Hartley grumbled, blinking. “You be quiet, I ordered us takeout.”

“We should really try to eat healthier though,” Cisco mused, cupping his soft stomach. “The T isn’t really doing shit for my muscle growth and I’m getting a tummy.”

“I like your tummy,” Hartley promised with a yawn. “Come lay next to me.”

“Okay,” Cisco said, climbing onto the bed, “but that’s gonna be hard to do, since you’re surrounded on all sides by our animals.”

Hartley nuzzled into the bed. “I know. Make room.”

Cisco lifted Olga up into his lap and ran his fingers down Hartley’s back. “Did you come home and pass out?”

“I tried to make breakfast for dinner first, and that went to fuck, so I called in takeout, and then yeah, kinda,” he sighed. “Did you get the takeout?”

“Yeah, I put it in the fridge though. I figured you wanted to sleep, and I wanted to eat with you.”

“Love of my life,” Hartley said. “Do I tell you that?”

“Every day,” Cisco said, smiling.

“Not enough. I’ll try to work it in twice daily. You ought to know more.”

“Okay,” Cisco said, leaning down to kiss the top of his head. “Hartley?”

“Mm?”

“Any reason you’re sleeping in your costume?”

“I got too tired,” Hartley lied deftly. Cisco nodded.

“I see. Okay, cleverboots, then do me a favor and put your jams on? I don’t want you to get food on your costume.”

“Excuse me! I’m a perfectly neat eater, how could you—“

“Still,” Cisco said, trying not to smile. “Hart? Take your costume off.”

There was a long pause.

“Cisco?”

“My love?”

“My Dulcinea,” Hartley said with a weak smile. “I, ah…”

“You can’t get it off, can you?”

“Your words,” Hartley said, scrambling for whatever scraps of dignity he could grasp, “not mine.”

“Okay,” Cisco said, a tic in his jaw growing as he tried not to laugh. “Come here, _princípito._ Let me help you.”

“You’re laughing at me,” Hartley whined.

“Yes, a little,” Cisco said. “How did you get these off before?”

“Oh, the first time I wore them was when I shattered father’s building,” Hartley yawned, rolling over and dislodging the kitties, all of whom grumbled in disapproval. Cisco shushed them with some head rubs before pulling his boyfriend’s gloves from his hands, gently setting them aside on the nightstand. “After that, I hooked one end over something and slid my arm out, but that proved difficult, and after that, I honestly haven’t trusted myself to suit up since…well, since today.”

“Then you were brave,” Cisco said, “and I’m proud.”

Hartley hummed. “I’m just trying to adjust to being metahuman. This is my life now.”

“Not just your life,” Cisco promised, pulling his glove off and stroking his inner arm. “Mine, too.”

“Oh,” Hartley sighed. “Oh, wonderful.”

Cisco stripped him of his gloves and Hartley pulled him into his lap, hugging him tight. “My Dulcinea. My impossible, beautiful, wonderful dream.”

“How can it be impossible if I’m right here?” Cisco teased. Hartley made a face, his glasses slipping up his nose.

“You know what I meant, don’t be difficult,” he pouted, Cisco plucking his glasses from his nose and kissing between his eyes. “Mm. Are you planning to help me get the rest of this off as well?”

“If I do, we might not have dinner for awhile longer,” Cisco said, raising his eyebrows and smiling. Hartley snorted.

“You know what?” he said. “Turns out I’m not that hungry anyway.”

Cisco laughed and lowered his mouth to Hartley’s for a kiss, his hands moving even lower to make quick work of the rest of his costume.

…

Cisco rolled over in bed, sticky, warm, and satisfied, and nuzzled Hartley’s neck, reaching down to stroke his inner thigh. “Hart? Feeling okay?”

“Feel great,” Hartley yawned, “you’re such a good boy. You and your talented mouth.”

Cisco grinned and snuggled closer, hiding his face. “Okay! Well—thank you.”

He breathed softly against Hartley’s skin, making him shiver. “Hart?”

“Mm?”

“Question,” Cisco said. “ _Princípito,_ I’m worried.”

“About? Are you okay? Did something happen?” Hartley asked, scrambling upright. Cisco grinned into the pillow.

“Dude, relax, it’s just,” he yawned. “I’m worried about you. I don’t want you taking your gauntlets out until I’ve made some adjustments to them.”

“Cisco, it’s fine, I don’t need—“

“Hart, you can’t get them off unless I help you,” Cisco said. “They’re gloves, not the cone of shame.”

“Okay, but they’re not _broken,”_ Hartley insisted. “I built them according to specifications—“

“Hartley!” Cisco snapped. “I know you’re smart! You don’t have to prove it to me anymore! You never did!”

Hartley fell silent, grabbing a pillow close. Cisco ran his hands through his hair, shaking.

“Please. It’s just. I love you. I’m so, so scared you won’t be safe. And—and it’s because of me you’re doing this, right?”

“Right,” Hartley agreed, quiet.

“If you,” Cisco swallowed, “get hurt. Because you went out for me, and—and—if that happens, I’d die. I’d die. I can’t—I can’t be the reason you get hurt.”

“My love,” Hartley promised, “I chose to do this. It’s my decision—“

“I know! But—please. If you’d just let me make some adjustments, I _need_ to know you’re okay. Please let me help you. I’m so _worried,_ I love you so much, and I’d feel better if I just—you know—“

Hartley sighed, throwing his arms around Cisco and pulling him back down to bed, holding him close. Cisco whined softly, nuzzling into Hartley’s neck.

“My Dulcinea,” Hartley sighed. “You’re that worried?”

“Yes, please,” Cisco murmured, clinging to him. “Hartley? I don’t think you’re just stupid. I just. Need. To protect you? Please let me protect you.”

Hartley nuzzled his cheek, eyes half-closed. “Okay. Go back to sleep, beautiful.”

“Really?”

“Yes really,” Hartley groused, yawning. “You can make adjustments and everything tomorrow.”

Cisco squealed softly with delight. Hartley’s heart fluttered at the sound as he kissed Cisco’s forehead. “Okay. Can I adjust your aids too? I want you to be more comfortable.”

“Okay,” Hartley sighed. “Okay.”

He slid his hand down Cisco’s side. “Love?”

“Mm?”

“Did you have sex with me so I would agree to letting you fix my gauntlets?”

“What? No,” Cisco said. “I had sex with you because it feels good when you fuck me. And I like your o-face. It’s cute.”

Hartley hid his face in his hand, grinning. “Seriously?”

“What? Yeah! Your eyelashes get all fluttery and your face gets all pink and cute and your lips—“

Hartley leaned in and kissed Cisco, shushing him. “Don’t mock me.”

“M’not, I love it,” Cisco smiled. “Can I see it again?”

“Well,” Hartley sighed, pulling him closer, “if you insist.”

…

The next morning, Cisco came into the lab with three coffees, a bento box full of brown rice and fresh fish Hartley had put together for him, and got to work. He left running the comm center to Caitlin and Hartley, and turned on _The Dark Crystal_ while he worked.

Seven hours later, Barry was nudging Cisco’s shoulder gently, pulling him out of hyperfocus. “Cisco? Your boyfriend’s getting needy, _mano.”_

“Get fucked, Scarlet, you just texted Iris five times!”

Barry’s face flushed. “Well—well, shut up. Cisco? You done?”

“Almost,” he said. “Hart? Come here, _princípito._ I wanna test everything out.”

Hartley made his way into Cisco’s room, adjusting his jacket. “Do I have to take my aids off?”

“Just so I can put the new ones in,” Cisco soothed him. “It’ll be so quick. I love you.”

Hartley nodded, clenching his jaw and biting his lip, breathing in through his nose, his chest heaving. Cisco kissed his face. “Ssh, ssh. Hold my hand, take a breath. I love you, I love you…”

Cisco turned Hartley’s aids off and he bit back a scream—it wouldn’t help. He screwed his eyes shut, tears beading around the edges as he trembled, Cisco taking his aids out carefully before hooking the new ones around the back of his ear, sliding the speakers in and flicking them on.

It took Hartley a second before he realized the world wasn’t hollering in his ears anymore. He blinked, opening his eyes. “Cisco?”

“Okay, so, put these on,” Cisco said, handing his gloves to him. Hartley slid them on, examining the elegant lattice of silver filigree and flute-style buttons. He flexed, and they bent with his movement. Hartley blinked. Cisco grinned. “I wanted to keep the flute look, piper. But I made sure they were a little more articulated, so it should bend okay when you move your hands.”

“Thank you,” Hartley murmured, holding them up.

“Also, they’re touch-screen capable, and see that little hook on the inside of each glove? You can hook one over the other and pull the glove off and free up a hand,” Cisco explained, turning Hartley’s wrists up and showing them off. “It’s still gonna be a pain, but if you’re in a pinch, this button I put right here, on the top of your palm? Hit that, it’ll detach the flute bits and allow you to pull the glove off like normal.”

Cisco frowned. “Don’t do that unless you’re in, like, major danger and being held hostage or something? I don’t want you to break it and risk being without control for your powers.”

He tapped Hartley’s cheek. “Also? They’re connected to your hearing aids now, so you can tune and de-tune anything you need to through the aids. Those buttons on the back of your aids can regulate the gloves, so if you want to produce a frequency remotely, it can be done.”

He stroked the hearing aid sectioned behind Hartley’s ear. “Also, I put rhinestones on the back, because you should be proud of your aids. They’re beautiful.”

“You’re beautiful,” Hartley said, his voice shaking. “My love.”

He hooked one glove around the other and pulled it free, sliding the other glove off with ease before leaning in and kissing Cisco lightly on the mouth. “I owe you my life.”

“Oh, well, I dunno,” Cisco said, grinning widely, his face scrunching up. “The kiss is enough, I think.”

“I am going to do more,” Hartley said, planting his palms on both sides of Cisco’s body, “than kiss you.”

He glanced over to Barry. “As soon as Scarlet leaves.”

“Oh, right, uh—bye forever,” Barry said, neatly zipping out of the room. Cisco laughed.

“Hart, we can’t have sex in here, you’re gonna make everything sticky—“

“Then let’s go home,” Hartley said, kissing his forehead.

“Don’t you have work to do?”

“You do know you were in here for eight hours, right?” Hartley grumbled. “I miss you. We can be crimefighters tomorrow. I want to be your grateful boyfriend tonight.”

“Okay, okay,” Cisco sighed, letting Hartley pick him up, holding him close. “Wanna know how you could be really grateful? Letting me order Thai for dinner.”

Hartley cuddled his Cisco tightly, his fingers digging into his skin. “All right. But not until I’m done with you. I don’t want us to let the takeout get cold.”

“Ooh,” Cisco teased. “What kinda grateful gesture you got in mind, _princípito?”_

Hartley kissed Cisco on the mouth. “Well…for what it’s worth, I think your o-face is gorgeous, and I want to see it more.”

“Well,” Cisco said, throwing his arms around Hartley, “guess you’re about to.”

…

They never actually ordered dinner, because as soon as they got back in bed, they didn’t get out again and observe their surroundings until three in the morning. Hartley nuzzled Cisco. “Hey. You still awake?”

“Mm? Yeah,” Cisco sighed. “You hungry? Because I’m starved.”

“Yeah, absolutely,” Hartley yawned. “Let’s just go eat out of the fridge on the floor and be done with it.”

Cisco grinned, kissing Hartley’s forehead. “We could’ve eaten if you didn’t come home and throw me right on the bed.”

“What?” Hartley said, the picture of innocence. “I _did_ eat. Didn’t I?”

Cisco squealed and smacked Hartley with a pillow, his face pink. “ _Hart!”_

“I apologize for nothing,” Hartley grinned, taking a pillow and hitting him back. “C’mon. You should eat something, though.”

“Okay, okay!” Cisco groaned, stretching out in bed. “Mm. But I don’t wanna get up. I’m still messy and sore.”

“Then I’ll bring you dinner,” Hartley said, getting up out of bed and opening the door to their room. “But I’m letting the pack in!”

“Cheater!” Cisco called back, immediately swarmed with his kitties and both dogs scrabbling at the edge of the bed, barking. Cisco picked Olga up as Ranger clambered to sit next to Cisco, his tail wagging. Cisco made a face. “Your daddy is a traitor to the family. Did you know that, babies?”

Ringo rolled over and batted at the air, Meowth laying down beside Ranger and closing her eyes, everyone finding spots on the bed to settle down on and wait for Hartley. Cisco turned the television on and channel-surfed until he found cartoons, humming content and tuneless ditties to himself, tucking his hair behind his ear and sinking into a re-run of a _Gargoyles_ episode. Hartley came to the door with a tray piled high full of food and just watched Cisco settle down without a word, smiling.

“You’re trying to find television at three AM, huh?” Hartley said, making Cisco start. “Is my company not scintillating enough?”

Cisco wrinkled his nose. “You’re perfect, you know that. I just like noise, don’t tease.”

“I didn’t mean to hurt you, I’m sorry,” Hartley said. “I know you love me, beautiful.”

“You didn’t before,” Cisco sighed, “but you know? I’m grateful you do now.”

“Me too,” Hartley replied. “Can’t imagine my life without you, my handsome boy.”

“Well,” Cisco said, “you’d probably still be stuck in your costume, for one.”

Hartley laughed and set the tray of food down, shooing Ranger and Olga away when they tried to have a morsel. “Nope, puppies, this isn’t puppy-friendly. Have a biscuit.”

“We’re letting them eat treats in our bed?”

“Well, we’re having dinner here, so,” Hartley shrugged, sitting down next to Cisco and handing him a plate and a mug full of Cisco’s favorite flavor of Ramune. “A toast?”

“To?”

“Your genius tech skills and my new Piper costume?” Hartley said. “Anything else you got in mind?”

Cisco snorted. “Your dick, for one.”

Hartley grinned. “Aww. Touching. Toast me then, gorgeous.”

They clinked mugs together and tucked into a _very_ late dinner—or, depending on how you saw it, a _really_ early breakfast. Hartley put the plates and tray on the dresser before coming back to bed to flop down next to Cisco, sighing.

“My love?” Hartley said. “Let’s not go into work today. We’ll just stay home with the dogs and go to the farmer’s market.”

“Tempting,” Cisco admitted, “but the city needs us. And besides, I wanna see you in your new threads.”

He reached out and ran his fingers down Hartley’s back. “It does things to me to see you all dolled up in the clothes I made you, gorgeous.”

“Oh, does it?” Hartley teased. “What sort of things?”

Cisco leaned in closer and pecked Hartley on the forehead. “Well, why don’t you go and be a hero so we can find out?”

Hartley snuggled closer and grinned, closing his eyes, letting Cisco curl up and spoon him, holding him close against his chest while their pack settled in to sleep on the messy covers. As the sun came up and they drifted back off together before their alarms went off, the shining silver filigree of Hartley’s flute systems caught the pale sunlight on his gloves and illuminated their sleeping faces, making them turn closer together in sleep.


End file.
